El lado dulce del Go
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Porque hasta un juego tan serio como el Go tiene su lado dulce. Y más cuando involucra una partida, algunos caramelos y la boca de tu contrincante. MitaniHikaru. Shonenai.


Hey, ps había estado haciendo mucho AkiHika, HikAki y SaiHika, pero ps como que y'hacían falta más parejas en esta sección. Esta vez es un MitHika.

* * *

**El lado dulce del Go**

Hikaru había disfrutado enormemente ir a ver a aquellos dos profesionales jugando. Más bien, había disfrutado ir a aquél evento, pues apenas quiso ver algunas jugadas. Sin embargo, había descubierto una forma de que Sai pudiese jugar contra otras personas. Lo que había disminuido considerablemente el _Hikaru, eres tan cruel_ considerablemente.

Otro beneficio derivado de aquel evento permanecía en sus bolsillos. Tsutsui le había llamado la atención cuando se desviaba de la fila, pero la enorme cantidad en sus bolsillos, y en su mochila,comprobaba lo generosos que los viejos eran con los jóvenes jugadores de Go.

Shindo sacó una pequeña bolsita, _amarilla_, y la colocó junto al goban. Mitani se sentó frente a él, mientras Tsutsui jugaba Shido-go contra Akari. Hikaru tomó las fichas negras, colocando la primera en el 17-4. Yuki contestó colocando su piedra en una estrella. La mano derecha de Hikaru se adentró en la bolsa, sacó una bolita de caramelo rojo y se la metió a la boca, la saboreó un momento y un _mmm_ se escapó de sus labios. Luego, tomó una ficha y la colocó en el goban. Mitani contestó casi instantáneamente. La rutina se repetía constantemente.

_Pachi. Mmm. Pachi. Pachi. Mmm. Pachi._

Quizá lo peor no era que las piedras de Go estuvieran un tanto... ensalivadas. O que el _único_ goban más o menos decente fuera a quedar pegajoso después de la partida. Lo realmente molesto era _eso_ que Hikaru hacía con los caramelos. Abría la boca ampliamente, colocaba la esfera en su boca, acariciando levemente sus dedos con la lengua, para después envolver el caramelo lentamente. Cerraba los ojos, al parecer disfrutando de la manera en que se disolvía en su boca. Echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y entonces aquel pequeño gemido de placer brotaba de sus labios.

Muy probablemente fue esa la causa de que Mitani perdiera la concentración. Y el juego. Y cualquier otro pensamiento no relacionado con la ahora roja boca de Shindo y su muy activa lengua. Hikaru sonrió por su victoria, aunque algo contrariado por el estilo de su compañero. Yuki se levantó y salió de ahí.

Hikaru se asustó. Pensó que Mitani había tomado su pérdida muy profundamente, como casi todo lo que hacía. Sin saber porqué, tomó su bolsa de caramelos y corrió tras él, a pesar de las protestas de Akari de que lavara las piedras primero. Se encontraba en el pasillo, unos metros frente a él.

-¡Hey¡Mitani! - El pelirrojo apenas volteó -. Ah... uh... Fue un muy buen juego y... - las palabras no parecían ser su fuerte, pero poco a poco se acercaba al chico -. Y... y... me sorprendió mucho que usaras el ... el... - ¡se le había escapado el término! Lo peor era que estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Sai se lo susurró -. ¡Keima! - Exclamó sin percatarse que se encontraba justo frente a Yuki -. Pensé que ibas a usar otra jugada y... - del nerviosismo, tomó un caramelo de la bolsa -. ¿Quieres?

Shindo sólo había preguntado por la extraña forma en que Mitani veía el caramelo entre sus dedos. Le extendió la bolsa y se metió el caramelo a la boca. En cuestión de instantes, Yuki había tomado la bolsa, parpadeado un par de veces y sujetado a Hikaru por la nuca. Lo único que el ojiverde supo, fue que los suaves labios de Mitani se encontraban sobre los suyos. Después, nada.

Yuki se separó lentamente. Le mostró a Shindo el caramelo que ahora estaba en su boca. La rosada lengua lo envolvió. Mitani se dio un par de segundos para degustarlo.

-Delicioso.

El pelirrojo simplemente echó su chaqueta al hombro y se alejó. Hikaru se encontraba demasiado perplejo para hacer algo, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Mitani se había llevado sus caramelos.

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo. Ps no hice lemon ps porque estoy haciendo mucho d'eso en un fic PWP en Naruto y quería descansar un poco y ps porque se m'hacen muy chiquitos como para escribir lemon sobre ellos.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx


End file.
